


Fine as Fuck

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Something strange is going on.





	Fine as Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Leslie Jones called Chris Evans 'Fine as Fuck' and I loved it.

Everyone kept grinning stupidly at him all day, especially Natasha. Steve was used to jokes from her and Sam, but he had no idea what they were up to this time. 

He got comments all day, thumbs up, ‘way to go’, team Cap… 

But he still didn’t know what was going on. 

He put up with them all day long – the looks, the giggles and even one or two catcalls. 

Before dinner, he hunted Tony down. 

“What is going on? Has everyone lost their minds here?” 

Tony just started laughing. 

“What?”

He cued up a video - it was a woman’s voice over some clips of him in battle somewhere. “He is fine as fuck!” 

Steve put his hand up to his forehead. 

“You’re a babe now, Cap! You have fangirls and fanwomen!” 

“Sometimes I wish I was still in the ice!” 

“Poor baby!” Tony kissed him. “I guess you won’t be wearing this then?” He held out a t-shirt emblazoned with a picture of Steve in his Captain America getup with ‘Fine as FUCK’ printed over it in large red letters. 

“What am I going to do with you?” He asked Tony. 

Tony leaned close and whispered, “You’re a fine fuck, too. You can show me that.” 

Steve did. 

He also wore the shirt to dinner.


End file.
